


Sensitive Danger

by daisy_illusive



Series: The month of erotic romance (with VAV) [5]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: El placer y el dolor son dos cosas que apenas tienen distinción en sus encuentros sexuales.





	Sensitive Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Historia dedicada a Jia, que quería muchísimo que escribiera algo con estos dos porque las fotos la habían dejado muerta… y pues aquí estoy.  
> Esta historia no tenía pensada hacerla en un inicio… la persona a la que se le he dedicado me tentó a hacerla y como soy una persona a la que le hace falta poco para que se la tiente, pues pasó y al final lo escribí. Espero que os guste.

            Una pequeña llama ardió de forma intensa en la habitación, frente a sus ojos, a escasa distancia de su rostro, tan cerca, que WooYoung sintió su calor. La llama, procedente de un mechero de metal, iluminó levemente la oscura habitación, permitiéndole vislumbrar durante los escasos segundos que aquella llama ardió el rostro de la persona que se encontraba con él en aquel lugar, el rosto de la persona a la que se había entregado de aquella forma, tan intensa, tan desesperada, tan íntima, tan placentera; un rostro que exhibía una sonrisa pícara y en cuyos ojos ardía el mismo fuego que en el mechero. La llama se volvió a apagar, haciendo que la habitación se quedara sumida en la oscuridad de nuevo, una oscuridad que, si bien no era total, era suficiente para que WooYoung no pudiera ver con claridad, solo pudiera intuir sombras y formas, una oscuridad que le permitía centrarse por completo en sus otros sentidos, sobre todo en el sentido del tacto.

 

            Cuando su vista no lo ayudaba a ver qué era lo que iba a suceder, su piel se volvía el triple de sensible cuando era tocada y WooYoung adoraba la sensación placentera que le provocaba el no saber. Generalmente, una venda tapaba sus ojos para ese menester, pero al encontrarse en aquella casa a las afueras en la que GeumHyuk vivía, no era necesario. La casa tenía un sótano al que no se le permitía la entrada a nadie, solo a él, un sótano oscuro en el que ambos podían dedicarse a sus deseos más oscuros, unos deseos que debían de quedarse encerrados en ese sótano para no salir nunca a la luz —y en la habitación completamente insonorizada del apartamento del menor— porque lo que sucedía allí era algo que el resto del mundo ni siquiera trataría de entender.

 

            WooYoung notó de repente cómo la yema de uno de los dedos de GeumHyuk comenzó a tocar su antebrazo izquierdo, siguiendo su contorno hasta llegar a su muñeca, en lugar en el que una delgada cuerda la unía con su otra muñeca y alzaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. La posición era un poco incómoda porque comenzaban a cansársele los brazos después de tenerlos de aquella forma durante algunos minutos, mientras el mayor reunía todo lo que era necesario para aquella noche, mientras lo tentaba apareciendo y desapareciendo, tocándolo y alejándose a placer. Al entrar en aquel sótano simplemente se habían besado con demasiado deseo que no iban a contener más y GeumHyuk lo había desnudado de cintura para arriba y atado de aquella forma, dejándolo con la expectación sobre cuándo seguirían y qué harían en aquella reinante oscuridad.

 

            El chico volvió a sentir el mismo tacto, esta vez en dirección contraria, llegando hasta su hombro y, allí, usó su mano entera para tocar el lugar, masajeándolo levemente, haciendo que WooYoung no pudiera evitar relajar su cuerpo y abandonarse a aquella caricia. Unos momentos después, la otra mano se posaba sobre su otro hombro para hacer lo mismo. El entumecimiento en sus brazos comenzó a desvanecerse gracias a aquello y se sintió terriblemente agradecido por aquello. Sin que él le hubiera tenido que decir nada, GeumHyuk había sabido perfectamente cómo se sentía y, esa era una de las cosas que más lo habían hecho sentirse encantado por él y una de las razones por las que la primera vez se había abandonado a todo lo que éste quisiera hacerle sin rechistar, disfrutando del dolor y del placer, sabiendo a la perfección que el mayor jamás haría algo que realmente le causara un dolor intenso que no pudiera soportar.

 

            Cuando las manos de GeumHyuk se retiraron de sus hombros, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño ruidito de disconformidad porque el masaje había sido una maravilla. Siempre usaba sus manos de una forma que a WooYoung le encantaba, de una forma que lo dejaba completamente laxo, aquellas manos grandes que cuando envolvían su miembro lo dejaban sin aliento, aquellos dedos largos y gruesos que cuando se adentraban en su interior lo hacían jadear y gemir como si no hubiera mañana porque sabían cómo y dónde tocar.

 

            —Hoy voy a hacerte sentir muy bien.

 

            Un jadeo grave dicho contra su oído, un jadeo cargado de aire que rozó contra su sensible nuca hizo que diera un pequeño respingo porque no lo había esperado, pero de forma inmediata se recargó contra la calidez del cuerpo que se había acercado a él. WooYoung pegó su espalda al pecho de GeumHyuk, sintiendo la desnudez de éste, sus marcados pectorales contra los músculos de su espalda, su entrepierna contra su trasero. Quiso llevar sus manos hasta las caderas del mayor para apretarlas mucho más, pero éstas se encontraban todavía atadas y simplemente se tuvo que conformar con el escaso contacto que pudo tener en ese momento, ya que GeumHyuk no tardó en alejarse de su cuerpo, tras dejar un pequeño beso en su nuca, por encima del collar de cuero que le rodeaba el cuello, que le provocó un intenso escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

 

            Aun con el sentimiento de aquel escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, el chico escuchó algo a sus espaldas que lo hizo tener otro escalofrío involuntario: el chasquido de un látigo resonando en la oscura habitación. WooYoung reprimió el impulso de girarse hacia GeumHyuk para verlo, porque sabía perfectamente que lo único que iba a poder vislumbrar era su silueta y eso no era suficiente. Al chico le gustaba no ver, no saber qué era lo que iba a hacer el otro… pero, a la vez, deseaba ver su rostro cada vez que hacía con él todo lo que le deseaba —solo una vez lo habían hecho así y la expresión en el rostro de GeumHyuk todavía seguía provocándole erecciones—.

 

            El chasquido fue acompañado momentos después por otro, un chasquido que resonó mucho más cerca, un chasquido que dio en la piel de su espalda y que hizo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran, sus piernas flaquearan un instante. WooYoung tuvo que agarrarse con las manos a la cuerda que se sujetaba a un enganche en el techo para estar preparado por si sus piernas le jugaban alguna mala pasada y acababan por no sostenerlo. Aquel latigazo había sido muy leve, el inicio de todo, apenas se había clavado en su carne y no dejaría siquiera marca. No había sido más que una caricia, pero le había dejado un débil rastro de dolor en la zona y el chico había sentido cómo en su entrepierna, todavía dentro de sus calzoncillos y de sus pantalones, su miembro había comenzado a crecer.

 

            Aquella mezcla de dolor y placer, aquella sintonía entre ambas emociones era lo que lo ponía realmente a cien y, aunque disfrutaba enormemente de todos sus encuentros sexuales con GeumHyuk, aquellos eran los que realmente esperaba y ansiaba cada día.

 

            Más latigazos siguieron al primero, algo más fuertes, algo más intensos, pero nunca demasiado. WooYoung gimió con todos y cada uno de ellos, jadeó en busca del aire cuando éste le faltó y se lamió y mordió sus labios, sintiéndose cada vez más y más excitado, sintiéndose cada vez más y más duro, queriendo mucho más de GeumHyuk que lo que éste le estaba dando.

 

            —Ahhh… más… —WooYoung murmuró aquello después de uno de los latigazos. Necesitaba más—. Dame más…

 

            Cualquiera podría haber supuesto que lo que pedía era que le diera más latigazos, que se los diera más fuerte porque no sentía nada, pero no, no era así, WooYoung necesitaba más de otras cosas y GeumHyuk lo había entendido con solo aquellas pocas palabras que había jadeado. El sonido del látigo cayendo al suelo fue lo siguiente que se escuchó y lo que notó inmediatamente después fueron las grandes manos del mayor agarrándolo de las caderas, pegando su entrepierna a su trasero justo después, moviéndose contra éste. Sí. Esa era una de las cosas que quería. El contacto no duró mucho, no obstante, dejándolo con ganas de más, haciendo que no pudiera evitar el movimiento involuntario de su trasero hacia atrás buscando de nuevo aquella entrepierna dura como una piedra que lo había rozado y que quería que lo follara más temprano que tarde.

 

            Las manos de GeumHyuk volvieron a encontrarse en la cuerda que lo sujetaba y que le mantenía los brazos en alto, pero aquella vez, no rozó simplemente con sus dedos el lugar para provocarle escalofríos, sino que lo que hizo fue desatar el nudo que lo mantenía con los brazos en alto del techo, aunque manteniéndole todavía las manos atadas.

 

            WooYoung era muy dado a tocar, tocar y _tocar_. Si no tenía las manos atadas lo que hacía era recorrer el cuerpo de GeumHyuk de arriba abajo, rozar cada centímetro de su cuerpo una y otra vez, entretenerse en sus pezones, siempre sensibles a su tacto, entretenerse todavía más en su miembro, tocándolo y tocándolo sin parar hasta que hacía que se corriera. Era lo que más le gustaba hacer, desgastar con sus manos la piel del mayor… pero éste prefería que tuviera las manos atadas cuando se encontraban en situaciones como la de aquella noche, cuando el que era el protagonista y el que se llevaba las mayores atenciones, el mayor placer combinado con un punto de dolor era WooYoung. Sus manos siempre estaban inmovilizadas en aquellas situaciones, ya fuera con la fina cuerda que lo ataba en aquel momento o con las esposas que GeumHyuk llevaba a casa del trabajo, aquellas esposas de metal frías y que hacían que cuando movían sus muñecas éstas protestaran porque el metal se clavaba en su carne de forma irremediable.

 

            —Ponte de rodillas —fue lo que dijo el mayor.

 

            WooYoung utilizó sus brazos para apoyar las manos en el suelo, equilibrándose para no caer simplemente de rodillas sobre el duro pavimento. Le gustaba el dolor, le gustaban las marcas que dejaban los latigazos, los morados que a veces surcaban su piel debido a aquellas noches locas, pero odiaba demasiado cuando aquellos morados eran producto de algún golpe no proporcionado por GeumHyuk. Cuando finalmente estuvo de rodillas, WooYoung alzó su cabeza para ver la silueta del mayor frente a él. Sus ojos se habían ido acostumbrando a la oscuridad y ahora veían algo más, ya no solo intuían siluetas y formas, podía ver la profundidad de algunos objetos cercanos y, sobre todo, podía ver, además de escuchar cómo el otro había cogido una silla y se había sentado, con sus piernas abiertas y se había bajado la cremallera del pantalón, su miembro vigorosamente alzándose.

 

            WooYoung esbozó una sonrisa pícara y después se lamió los labios, dispuesto a hacerle un pequeño apaño. Se arrastró unos centímetros por el suelo para poder llegar con comodidad a la entrepierna del mayor y después llevó sus manos todavía atadas al miembro de éste para rozarlo con sus manos un poco antes de usar su lengua en él. En el instante en el que sus dedos tocaron aquella dura extensión, un jadeo grave se dejó escuchar en el sótano, resonando en las paredes de éste. Parecía que lo había estado necesitando desde hacía bastante y WooYoung se alegraba de poder dárselo de una vez por todas. No tardó más que unos momentos en llevar su boca hasta el miembro de GeumHyuk, comenzando por darle pequeños besos, recorriendo desde la base a la punta y, más tarde usando su lengua en aquel menester, arrancando débiles jadeos de los labios del mayor cada vez que hacía algo que le proporcionaba placer.

 

            WooYoung acabó usando su boca al completo, introduciéndose el miembro de GeumHyuk lo más profundo que pudo, usando su lengua y sus labios para apretarlo levemente. El gemido que salió de la boca del mayor hizo que WooYoung se sintiera bastante orgulloso porque lo había provocado él y, entonces, continuó, introduciendo y sacando el miembro en su boca, jugando con él, jugando con el placer de GeumHyuk una y otra vez, hasta que las manos de éste se colocaron a cada lado de su cabeza para detener cualquier movimiento, mientras susurraba un “para” que realmente no tuvo ninguna fuerza. Obviamente, no quería que parara porque aquello lo estaba haciendo sentir muy bien, pero si querían que aquella noche no acabara demasiado pronto, WooYoung debía detenerse. Lentamente, se sacó el miembro de la boca por completo, no sin antes darle un buen lametazo de arriba abajo que hizo que el cuerpo de GeumHyuk se estremeciera.

 

            —Hoy estás juguetón —murmuró. WooYoung pudo imaginar su sonrisa pícara, aunque en la oscuridad de la habitación no alcanzaba a ver todavía los rasgos de su rostro—. Sube.

 

            GeumHyuk se palmeó los muslos, invitándolo a sentarse sobre él y aquel fue el turno del chico de sonreír. Habían acabado con los juegos y comenzaba lo mejor de todo aquello —aunque lo anterior también era maravilloso, pero aquello era lo que más hacía a WooYoung disfrutar, lo que más placer le daba, lo que más deseaba—. Con cuidado, se levantó del suelo, apoyándose en sus manos para hacerlo y, cuando estuvo de pie, se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó los calzoncillos, dejándolos caer por sus piernas hasta que quedaron enganchados en sus tobillos. Con cuidado de no desequilibrarse y caer al suelo de mala forma, el chico se terminó de quitar la ropa y, completamente desnudo, se sentó sobre los mulos de GeumHyuk, colocando sus piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas y pegándose a su cuerpo. Su piel rozó con el material de los pantalones del mayor y su miembro con el de éste, ambos duros como piedras, ambos deseando estallar en el mayor placer lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba un poco, un poco más para poder hacerlo, un poco más hasta extasiarse en el exquisito orgasmo.

 

            GeumHyuk coló sus manos por su trasero para levantarlo y WooYoung tuvo que pasar sus manos aún atadas por el cuello de éste, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de éste para equilibrarse. El chico notó el aliento del mayor en su cuello y supo que no iba a tener mucha escapatoria. En el momento en el que uno de sus dedos tanteó su trasero, encontrando la entrada a su cuerpo, su boca también se dirigió a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo y a morderlo. WooYoung se sintió demasiado excitado, demasiado placer a la vez, su sensible cuello siendo atacado a la vez que en el lugar donde su espalda perdía su casto nombre un dedo y luego otro del mayor jugaban a su antojo. Sus gemidos resonaron en aquella oscura habitación, como era natural, no podía haber soportado todo aquel placer con los dientes apretados y tratando de no dejar escapar su voz. Sabía que a GeumHyuk le encantaba escucharlo gemir —de la misma forma que a él le gustaba escucharlo cuando le proporcionaba placer— así que nunca se iba a contener.

 

            Solo con los dedos de GeumHyuk en su trasero, WooYoung podía sentir que se deshacía, que el placer máximo se acumulaba cada vez más y más en su interior y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que estallara… pero trató de contenerse, trató de resistir porque no podía dejarse ir tan rápido, tenía que alargar un poco más el placer, tenía que hacerlo para no ser él el único en alcanzar el orgasmo.

 

            Los dedos de GeumHyuk finalmente salieron de su cuerpo a la vez que su boca dejaba de trazar todo tipo de caminos en su cuello, por encima del fino collar, y WooYoung se sintió completamente vacío y deseoso de que ese vacío se llenara lo más rápido posible. Una de sus manos lo agarró por el trasero, para mantener su entrada un poco más accesible y, con la otra, guio su miembro hasta que su punta rozó con el ano de WooYoung y el chico no tardó ni un solo segundo en comenzar a bajar, sintiendo cómo el miembro del mayor se abría paso en su interior lentamente. Aquella noche no habían usado lubricante, la mayoría de las veces ya ni lo necesitaba, tampoco habían usado un condón y el contacto piel con piel era demasiado. A aquella escasa distancia, sí podía ver el rostro de GeumHyuk, sí podía ver cómo éste apretaba sus dientes, tensionando su mandíbula y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, probablemente sintiéndose totalmente abrumado por la sensación de placer. Cuando toda la extensión de su miembro estuvo dentro de su cuerpo, ambos dejaron escapar gemidos de sus labios, al mismo tiempo, completamente en sincronía.

 

            Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de WooYoung, obteniendo una respuesta igual en el rostro de GeumHyuk mientras comenzaba a moverse, primero lentamente, disfrutando al máximo posible de las sensaciones… aunque, no tardó en ser insuficiente, no tardó en querer más, en querer ir más rápido, en querer alcanzar el orgasmo _ya_. Y entonces todo comenzó a volverse completamente desenfrenado. Los movimientos de WooYoung se hicieron cada vez más acelerados y las manos de GeumHyuk en su trasero ayudaban a que fueran más y más rápidos. Su miembro fue rozando con el abdomen trabajado del mayor con cada movimiento, acumulando la tensión hasta que ya no pudo más y acabó corriéndose entre ambos, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación del orgasmo recorrer todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente y sin fuerzas para seguir moviéndose.

 

            GeumHyuk siguió agarrándolo fuertemente por el trasero, moviendo su cuerpo por él, ayudando al movimiento de sus caderas bajo las suyas, provocando que el placer de WooYoung se intensificara porque con la punta de su miembro daba una y otra vez en su próstata y él no podía evitar contraer sus paredes una y otra vez, preso de los pequeños espasmos del orgasmo, preso de sus sensaciones, apretando cada vez más el miembro del mayor hasta que éste finalmente se corrió en su interior con un leve gemido.

 


End file.
